


Heart Shaped Petals

by Branch



Series: Hearts and Spades [11]
Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's graduation, and Mizuki's intentions are finally unmistakable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Shaped Petals

Yuuta supposed it was all sorts of good omens and stuff like that for the third years to graduate just as the sakura were blooming, but this year he felt just a little lost, watching the petals fall over everyone’s carefully pressed uniforms.

Mizuki-san was leaving.

He walked beside Yuuta, under the trees, hands tucked into his pockets. “So, Yuuta-kun. What are your plans for the next year?”

Yuuta blinked. “You know what my plans are. We’ve talked about it. You’re the one who wrote my training menu for the next two months.”

“Not your tennis plans, your academic ones.” Mizuki-san gave him a sharp look. “You’ll need to keep your grades up to the mark, to join me again a year from now.”

Yuuta stopped and looked at Mizuki-san with a certain exasperation. “Yes, Mizuki-san. I know that,” he pointed out, as patiently as he could. “But my grades have always done just fine, here. _You_ know that.”

Mizuki-san shrugged, as if tossing something off his shoulders. “Well, I suppose so.”

Yuuta’s mouth tugged up at one corner. Maybe he wasn’t the only one who was feeling jittery about this graduation. “I’ll be fine.”

Mizuki-san turned to face him, silent and inscrutable for a long moment. “Yes. I believe you will.” And then his lips curled just a bit, the way they did when some plan of his was about to succeed, and he lifted a hand to cup Yuuta’s cheek. “You always have so far. It’s one of the things I like about you, Yuuta-kun.”

Yuuta had to swallow hard as Mizuki-san’s thumb brushed over his cheekbone. It was hard to catch his breath all of a sudden. “Oh… Good…” This was not the place he’d expected Mizuki-san to do something like this. He was glad Mizuki-san _had_, because damn it was nice to be sure, finally, but…

Mizuki-san took one light step toward him, and Yuuta’s heart started going faster, and–

“Mizuki!”

Mizuki-san stepped back again, hand slipping away with a last brush of fingertips as Akazawa-senpai came around the curve of the path.

“Mizuki, are you coming with–” Akazawa-senpai broke off, brows rising slowly as he eyed the two of them.

“Ah, are we leaving already? Yes, I’ll be right there,” Mizuki-san said, as collected as if Yuuta wasn’t standing beside him turning red.

“Sure,” Akazawa-senpai agreed in a tone knowing enough to make Yuuta squirm. As he turned back down the path, Mizuki-san huffed and looked at Yuuta out of the corner of his eye.

“Perhaps we can continue our discussion later, Yuuta-kun.”

“Yeah. Sure,” Yuuta managed. He nearly lost his breath again at the way Mizuki-san smiled, rueful and genuinely amused for one unguarded moment.

“Perhaps you’ll visit me at St. Christopher’s dorms; I’ll send you my room number.” His fingers stroked the back of Yuuta’s hand. “Until then.”

Yuuta thought, watching Mizuki-san walk down the path, that that almost-promise might just have been worth the entire past year.

**End **


End file.
